dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 1: Seeking help
← Return to Deus Lex Chapter 1 Part 1 She opened her eyes. A pretty comfortable sofa hugged her like a mother hug her child. She looked out the window. "Huh, so it's already morning?", she asked, knowing though that no one will answer. She got up and stretched. A cold shivering hit her body but that was a good feeling. She looked around. She had to tell, it was a nice house. It was pretty big and well arranged. It had ground floor and one upper floor, but she wasn't there yet. Furniture was clear and neat. Yes, nice house. She sighed. It was after that night when she was attacked by two men and saved by owner of this house. For now she planned to hide here. But, there was one problem. She approached the other sofa in this room, with a nervous step. On this piece of furniture was lying a man. He had pale, fair skin and jet black hair, with only some white fringe on the front. Now she could take a better look at him. His left eye was hidden with some sort of an eyepatch. Right down it was coming an old scar, to the side of his mouth. She was interested in what was hiding behind the eyepatch, but she wasn't sure if it's something she really wanted to know. "Well, now I only have to erase his memories and convince that he has to help me", she muttered to herself, creating a magic circle in the air with a tip of her index finger. When the circle was finished, she started go pull her hand closer to his chest. She swallowed saliva nervously, as if she was comitting some crime or something. Well, for some erasing memories was a crime. Suddenly, his hand tightened up around her wrist. She yelled, surprised by this. He opened his eye and looked at her. She was breathing heavily, probably scared by his sudden reaction. He humphed and pulled her closer. She blushed when she was so close she could sense his breath. "Who are you?", asked the man. She started to lose her strenght and composure, surprised how he could look at her like that: with so passionless look, yet with so much force and sharpness. "Ah, eh~", she couldn't say anything, being too distracted. Seeing her reaction, he only sighed gloomily, making her tremble.. "Sit at the table. Let's speak for a while." She sighed, giving up, and obediently sit on selected chair. The man sit opposite to her and looked into her eyes. "M-my name is Diana Pearce", she lied. "I went outdoors on the walk and those freaks attacked me and..." "Your voice is trembling. Either you caught a cold on this walk, or you're lying to me." Cough, cough, she mimicked coughing. "I was ill not so long ago", she smirked lightly. "A cheery one, huh. Not that this is bad. Come on, confession time", he said, bending and straightening his fingers alternately. She exhaled loudly and looked straight into his uncovered eye. "I'm not sure if you will believe me." "I'll believe you if you tell the truth." She opened her eyes widely, surprised by his words. Then, she smirked, forming her eyebrows into 八 kanji. "My name is Diana Purson", she corrected herself. "I am third child of a Purson clan, one of 34 remaining devil families in the Underworld." "So you are a princess or something", he muttered. "Yes, something like that", she lowered her head. "So what a princess like you are doing here, in Kuoh?" "I ran away from home." "Why's that?" "Because I want to be free", she whispered. Hmm, he murmured, looking on the right side. From her tone he understood that she didn't want to talk about it. "And who were those freaks?" "Those were some Fallen Angels. It seems I landed on their territory. They were pursuing me for a long time", she said, putting her hand onto her chest, as if she recalled an yesterday tiredness. "I see", he looked at her. It seems she wasn't lying. Good. Or maybe bad. "They will be back", he said. "Um~", she nodded, with a sad look in her eyes. She probably though he won't let her stay. To be honest, he didn't want to. But... "Well, it's better to get prepared when they do", he sighed. "Eh~?", she looked at him, very surprised. She wasn't expecting that. "Bu-but, if they will be back, you might get injured! You might even die!", she shouted, as if she was really trying to protect him. She was astonished by her own words. Why she would even care about that human? He was only, he was only... A tool. No, a shield. Yes, nothing else but a shield to protect her from swords and spears. It doesn't matter if the shield will break. It only matters for her to be prote- "Hm?", he muttered, intrigued. "Why are you crying?" "Eh~?", she touched her cheek. She let out a tear, indeed. Why? She wasn't sure. "I-I don't know", she moaned, wiping the tear. Even if she did that, the other one ran away from her eye. He sighed. "Here, have this", he gave her handkerchief. She took it and nodded with gratitude. They were sitting for a while in a silence. "Eh, I'm sorry", she said. "I don't know what's gotten into me." "Some sort of mental suffering, you must be tired not only physically, but also mentally. I think you should go and sleep." "Why are you letting me stay? I will bring to you only danger and pain." "I know." "So why?" "That, I don't know", he said. Diana thought that, for a little while, he smiled to her. Her cheek tinged with slight pink. She quickly shook her head and asked: "May I know your name?" He looked at her, then looked up, as if he was thinking of something, and finally answered: "I am Sora Kurogami. It is a pleasure to meet you." "You don't have to be so formal, Kurogami-sanSora used a pretty formal watashi pronoun when he was introducing himself.", she smiled nonchalantly. "I'm not a princess all the way." "Well, that's nice", he commented. "You can stay for now, I don't know, maybe for a few days more. We will see." "I understand", she said and smiled. "Please, take this as my gratitude", she bowed. Sora blinked a few times. "Tori? You mean, bird?", he joked with expresionless face, making a clap sound and beak move with his handsDiana said torimasu, or simply tori (取り), as of "take". Sora made fun of her slow pronunciation and used this as a tori (鳥), that means "bird". "Wh-what? No!", she shouted, with a red stripe over her cheeks, and slammed the table. She was angry at him for making fun of her, but it looked pretty cute. "I'm sorry", he said. Not that he really cared, but it was a really good table and he wanted it in one piece. "Hmph. I understand I'm your guest but you shouldn't make jokes of the princess", she crossed her arms and pouted her lips, while looking at the right side. "Please take my deepest apologies, Your Highness", he said with rather dull look and bowed in a sarcastic gesture. She giggled, this time amused by his joke. "She really is a princess, huh", he thought. Then, the door bell rang. Sora murmured questioningly, Diana sighed in the same manner. "Soooora-kun~!", they heard a scream. "It's me, Miha...ru." The guest stopped talking when coming to the living room. She was a young, pretty woman with brown hair and hazel eyes. She had rather buxom figure and curvy waist. A girl was holding some sort of box. Looked like a bento or something. "Wha-wha-WHAAAAT?!, she screamed. "Who is she?! Why's there a young girl in your house?!" "I think you're overea--", he wanted to calm her down, but then Diana started talking: "I am deeply sorry for this misunderstanding. My name is Diana Pearce and I'm just an acquaintance of Kurogami-san." Sora sighed. She used that alias again, AND even called herself his acquaintance. Well, that fixed only a half of problem. "An acquaintance? Diana Pearce? Never heard of you. Sora-kun, I'm asking you, who is that girl?" "I'd also like to know who is your next guest, Kurogami-san", Diana looked at him with half-closed eyes. He exhaled deeply. "This is, as she just said, Diana Pearce, I've met her once around few months ago. She were just going by my house, so she decided to visit me," he lied. "Diana, this is Miharu Nanakawa, my..." "Childhood friend", she finished for him and puffed her chest, as if she was proud of that fact. "I wanted to say neighbor, but ok, I can go with ." "Ho~, is that so?", Diana tiled her head to side, remaining her composure on face. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Nanakawa-san. Or can I call you by your first name?", she smiled. "Um~", she groaned and looked at Sora with a corner of the eye. He only shrugged. "I have no problems with that. So, should I call your Diana-san, too?" "Yes, I would be pleased, Miharu-san", she smiled again. "Eh", Sora couldn't do anything but sigh deeply. References Category:NocturnalGod Category:Fanon Story